War Games
by cam94509
Summary: They needed a way to pass on the torch to a group that really wasn't ready. So they came up with these 'war games'. Would it work? Season 2 fic.


Episode 1: Idea.

A/N: So, why 'episode' rather than 'chapter'? The difference is minor, but there is a difference, mostly having nothing to do with the chapters themselves, but the nature of the spaces between them.. Or maybe it's all in my head, I don't know. Yes, I know, this episode is really short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

"Now, I think all of you know you have pass on the torch. You can't keep handling it. You're already doing too much, and next year, you all won't be able to rely on Cody to do any more than the rest of you have been doing for the last year, and you still will have less time because you'll start your college search." Izzy stated.

The group of adolescents which he was addressing nodded, they knew Izzy was right, and they'd known it for a while now.

"The problem should, therefore be obvious. You are already overloaded, the next generation has been unable to take up the slack, because you have been able to deal with so many of the problems by yourselves, and because it has been a time of relative peace."

"Yes." T.K, one of the adolescents said, "But, what can we do?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Izzy said, "That's why I've called you all together here in the digital world."

"I think I've got it."Ken, another of the adolescents, announced, "Obviously, we need a form of instruction... War games."

"War games?" Izzy questioned skeptically

"Yeah, have the new guys train with their Digimon. Every game will involve teams, everyone will work with their group of with subdivisions of their group. This will allow them to learn about how to work with their teammates. Because of the common meeting ground for Digidestined, teams that might not otherwise have found one another can end up working together, and coordination between separate groups will be easier because they will know each other." Ken explained.

"An interesting idea... got any specifics?" Izzy asked, sounding intrigued.

"Well... Maybe a game based around the idea of destroying an object for one team, and defending it for the other. You know, like with the dark spires." Ken elaborated

Izzy laughed, "Is THAT where you got the idea?"

"Yeah." Ken admitted, almost sheepishly.

"So, why are we here, if it only took the two of you?" Yolie asked jokingly.

"Well, you all would have to put some time into this for it to work... and, probably get back into peak working condition. You may have been overloaded, but you guys haven't had to do anything hard in ages."

A murmur of assent passed through the group.

"We have a plan?" Ken asked, and then began asking the various members of the group what they thought.

"Cody?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"T.K?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Kari?"

"Fine with me."

"Davis?"

"Sure."

"Yolie?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you asked me last, as if asking me was some kind of afterthought, I agree with everything you said so far."

"Actually, I haven't asked Izzy yet, so you aren't last. Anyway, Izzy?" Ken replied, laughing slightly.

"Ken, it's really not my choice." Izzy pointed out, "You guys are as capable of making decisions as I am, and I'm really not the relevant one here."

"I'm asking for advice." Ken said.

"Well, you are going to need to do a little more planning, I mean, sure, you've got some great ideas, but without planning it out properly, it'll be an unmitigated disaster." Izzy said.

"Sure. We'll plan together some time? I mean, you aren't going off to grad school until next fall, right?" Ken asked

"Yeah, but I'm only visiting Odaiba for the week." Izzy explained.

"Still, can we plan a little?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, sure... Does tomorrow evening work?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I have prior engagements." Ken said.

"Meaning?" Izzy asked, sounding vaguely puzzled.

"I have a date." Ken replied, rolling his eyes.

"With?" Izzy pried.

"Who do you think?" Ken asked sarcastically.

Izzy laughed, "Ah. Is THAT what is going on between the two of you?"

"Yes." Ken said.

"Well then, I'm glad she chewed you out for assuming that she would accept your idea because you are together." Izzy laughed.

"I was going around the group in a circle! Now, because I was sitting next to her, I had two choices, I could ask her first, or I could ask her last. No good choice there, now is there?" Ken ranted.

"Hey, calm down, I'm just giving you a hard time." Izzy said.


End file.
